File talk:Barneycastcrew2002.jpg
Major Events *January 7: Barney Songs from the Park was released to stores. *April 8: Read with Me, Dance with Me is released to stores. Also, Let's Go to the Zoo is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *May 13: Barney's Outdoor Fun!, a re-release of Camp WannaRunnaRound, is released to stores. *June 12: Barney's Summertime Fun is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *June 24: It's Nice To Meet You and Barney's It's A Happy Day are released to stores. *August 5: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are released to stores. *August 19: Barney's Halloween Party is released on DVD and re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *August 26: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is released to stores. *September 15: Season 8 premieres on PBS. *September 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *November 11: Start Singing With Barney was released to stores. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed "The Best Manners Medley" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 16: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 8 (2003) Cast & Crew * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) Executive Producer * Randy Dalton Editors * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Laura Santamaria * Dan Whiteman * Tim Werner Directors * Jim Rowley * Ben Vaughn * Martha W. Chang * Fred Holmes * Joe Phillips (Audio/Musical Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Terrie Davis (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Randy Breedlove (Director of Technical Operations) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Terri McCormack (Technical Director) * Craig Sepko (Technical Director) Writers * Stephen White * Mark S. Bernthal * Michael Anthony Steele * Perri Verdino-Gates * Cheryl Ammeter * Sandra J. Payne Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Julie Hutchings (also Consulting/Associate Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (also Associate Producer) * R. Shawn Kelly (also Associate Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Bob Evans (Writing Team Manager) * Shauni Mast (Character Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Supervisor) Coordinators * Karen M. Gatewood (Production Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art Department Coordinator) * Daniel M. Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Ruthy Horak (Script Coordinator) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Video/Studio Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Harold Boch (Camera Operator) * Todd Roling (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Paul Cox (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Mark Hawkins (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) * Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) * Stewart Odell (Videotape Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Audio * Neal Anderson (Post Production Audio) * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Electricians * Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) * Mark Herrmann (Best Boy Electrician) * John Knight * Jeff Conrad * Dennis Haden Grips * John Knight (also Key Grip) Builders * Alen Elson, Jr. (Prop Builder) Dressers * Susan Gaedke McGill (Set Dresser) * Lorna Munson (Set Dresser) Shoppers * Stephanie Emery Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Craftspeople * Lyle Huchton Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Carpenters * Kelton Cole * Larry Meinart * Stephen Connor Painters * Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Painter) * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) * Amber Bordelon (Scenic Painter) * Douglas Camp (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith Camp (Scenic Painter) * Kristin Weeks (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Julie Love (Hair Stylist) * John Paul Elson (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Costumers * Leila Heise (Set Costumer) * Taneia Lednicky (Set Costumer) Typist * Ruthy Horak Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) * Nancy Batchelder (Educational Researcher) Teachers * Anne Marie Hurlbut * Jill Richie Technicians * Shauni Mast (Character Technician) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Technician) * Dana O'Neal (Character Technician) * Tracy Poe (Character Technician) * Phillip Yonko (Character Technician) Wranglers * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * Dana O'Neil (Character Wrangler) * Janet Bush (Character Wrangler) * Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) Stitchers/Seamstresses * Margaret Foster (Character Stitcher) * Leila Heise * Barbara Wood Accountants * George Engman (Payroll Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Drafts People * Bob Vukasovich Leadmen * Greg Beutel Artists * Jimi White (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Specialty Makeup Artist) Construction * Larry Langley (Set Construction) * Dan Leonard (Set Construction) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Willy Welch * Stephen White * Tony Peugh Assistants * Casey Stinson (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) * Kathryn Yingling (Assistant Production Designer) * Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) * Greg Beutel (Art Department Production Assistant) * Tom Jaekels (Assistant Costume Designer) * Christine Lanning (Assistant Choreographer/Performance Director) * Jillian Jester (Assistant Producer) * Shauna Diaz (Assistant Accountant/Executive Assistant) * Jayne Royall (Assistant Production Accountant) * Mike Scott (Production Assistant) * Ryan Walden (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Josh Fletcher (Production Assistant) * Elizabeth Dinh (Production Assistant) * Christine Petty (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Mack (Assistant Director)